<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chances We Take by commander_hearteyes23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621692">The Chances We Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hearteyes23/pseuds/commander_hearteyes23'>commander_hearteyes23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hearteyes23/pseuds/commander_hearteyes23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so bad at summaries, but here we go.<br/>Klaus and Hayley died when Hope was a baby. She was raised by her Aunt Freya and has never attended the Salvatore School. Hope attends Mystic Falls High School and works with her two best friends Maya and Ethan Machado at the Mystic Grill. She has not activated her werewolf or vampire sides and only practices magic at home with her Aunt. Some stuff and things happen and Hope finds out that the Salvatore school is a school for young supernaturals and not for rich snobby kids. Some other stuff and things happen and that's when things get real.<br/>Sorry about the shitty summary, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. Thank you all for reading... and good luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. But She Hit Me First Sheriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at five o'clock in the morning. Same time, every day. She gets up, throws on her running clothes and goes for her early morning run. Home by six thirty, shower, breakfast, school.</p>
<p>Routine. Hope liked her routine. She was comfortable with it. </p>
<p>As soon as Hope walked through the doors of Mystic Falls High School, she was bombarded by her two best friends, Maya and Ethan Machado.</p>
<p>"Hope! We're so glad you're here. We need you to settle a debate!" Maya told her friend.</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, go for it." she replied.</p>
<p>"So, Ethan here seems to think that he makes more in tips than I do. Which is bullshit, because I am way prettier than he is. We all know that I make at least double in tips every night." Maya explained.</p>
<p>"That is false. We all know that I am the pretty twin. Back me up on this Hope!" Ethan interjected.</p>
<p>Hope sighed. "We are not seriously having this argument again, are we? Why don't you guys just keep track tonight and settle this once and for all? One, it's Friday, the busiest night of the week. Two, big game tonight... so double busy." She suggested.</p>
<p>"Hope Marshall! You are the smartest woman that I have ever met!" Ethan hugged her.</p>
<p>"Oh I am so going to crush you into the ground. I can't wait!" Maya teased her brother.</p>
<p>"You two are ridiculous. Come on, let's get to class before we're late." Hope laughed as she dragged her friends down the hallway.</p>
<p>Hope's classes flew by and before she knew it, school was over and she headed home.</p>
<p>Hope had until six thirty before she had to be at work. Every day after school, Hope went home to train and study with her aunt Freya. It was the best part of her day.</p>
<p>Hope spent the next few hours working on some new spells with her aunt. A huge grin crept across her face when she finally nailed a particularly hard spell they had been working on.</p>
<p>She turned to look at her Aunt, who also had a big smile on her face. "What's that look for?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"Your parents would be so proud of you." Freya told her niece.</p>
<p>Hope blinked back the tears she felt coming to her eyes. She used to ask questions about her parents all the time, but as she got older she stopped. It was hard hearing all of the stories of her amazing parents that she was never going to meet. </p>
<p>"Aunt Freya, don't make me cry. I have to leave for work in like... ten minutes." Hope told her Aunt.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Little Wolf. I just wish that they could be here to see the amazing woman you're turning into." Freya replied.</p>
<p>Hope looked down. "Yeah. Me too." It was quiet for a moment before Hope spoke again. "I should probably go get ready for work. I don't want to be late."</p>
<p>Hope ran up to her room and quickly got ready for work. She said a quick goodbye before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.</p>
<p>She made it to work in record time. Hit every green light on her way there. Maybe this was going to be a good night after all.</p>
<p>Maya and Ethan were already there when Hope arrived.</p>
<p>"Hi Hope. Are you ready to watch my destroy my dear twin brother tonight?" Maya greeted her as she walked through the door.</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>The first few hours were relatively slow for a Friday night. But Hope knew that was about to change. As soon as the game was over, the Mystic Grill would be slammed with customers.</p>
<p>Ethan and Maya were already driving her up a wall with their stupid bet. Ethan was winning and Maya swore up and down it was only because he had more tables.</p>
<p>Just as Hope predicted, a few minutes later the flood gates opened and people came clambering in after the game.</p>
<p>Maya walked by Ethan and Hope with a handful of menus. "Oh you are so going down."</p>
<p>"No chance in hell." Ethan took off after his sister.</p>
<p>Hope shook her head at her friends. So much for a good easy night.</p>
<p>It was busy. Busier than it had been in a long time. The game must have been a doozy because there were a lot of pissed off Timberwolves in the building.</p>
<p>Hope noticed a lot of people seemed more on edge than normal after a game. "Ethan who did we play tonight?" she asked her friend.</p>
<p>Ethan laughed. "How are you so oblivious to all of the things that go on around here?" </p>
<p>Hope smacked her friend. "Shut up. I'm serious. Everyone seems super pissy compared to when we normally lose."</p>
<p>Ethan opened his mouth to reply when the doors to the Mystic Grill opened and the entire place went quiet.</p>
<p>Standing at the entrance was a group of students, all wearing Salvatore Stallions shirts and jackets.</p>
<p>"Well I hope that answers your question." Ethan whispered.</p>
<p>"Is everyone going to keep staring at us all night? Or is someone going to seat us?" A blonde standing in front of the rest of the group said.</p>
<p>Maya quickly walked by Hope and Ethan, handing the latter a handful of menus. "Good luck getting a tip from that table." She laughed.</p>
<p>Hope started to laugh. Everyone knew that the Salvatore School was full of rich snobs, and yet they never seemed to leave more than a few dollar tip.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at? I'm already quadruple sat, and you have what? One table? This one is on you bud." Ethan laughed, handing Hope the handful of menus.</p>
<p>Hope immediately stopped laughing. "Shit." she said to herself as she walked over towards the group. "Hi. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table."</p>
<p>"About time." the blonde spat. A few of the other students laughed with her.</p>
<p>Hope had to take a few deep breaths as she led the group to their table. She allowed them to sit before she handed them their menus. "My name is Hope and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.</p>
<p>The table rattled off their drink orders and Hope memorized each one. "Are you not going to write any of this down?" the blonde spat again.</p>
<p>"Lizzie. Enough." the brunette sitting next to the blonde spoke up.</p>
<p>"What? It was just a question. There are eight of us here. Can she really remember all of that?" The blonde, Lizzie shot back.</p>
<p>"First 'she' has a name. It's Hope. Second, 'she' is standing right here and can hear every word out of your mouth. And third..." Hope stopped. She was getting angry. She pointed at the boy sitting at the far edge of the booth. "Sweet tea. Unsweet tea. Dr. Pepper. Water. Coke. Sweet Tea. Water." She made her way down the line, stopping at the brunette girl sitting next to Lizzie. "And I hadn't quite gotten to your drink order yet."</p>
<p>Lizzie clamped her mouth shut. Obviously not used to being called out that way. The brunette let out a small chuckle, but quickly stopped when Lizzie shot daggers at her. She cleared her throat. "I'll just take a water please. Thank you."</p>
<p>Hope nodded as she walked away from the table. Those people were going to make the rest of her night a living hell.</p>
<p>She made her way to the back to make their drinks. "How's it going?" Maya asked.</p>
<p>"Well I found out the snarky blonde's name is Lizzie. But only because the brunette girl sitting next to her called her out for being a bitch. Then I made her look like an ass with my ability to remember any order by heart. I mean it was only drinks, but the look on her face made it all worth it." Hope told her friend.</p>
<p>Maya laughed. "That's Lizzie Saltzman, the brunette girl next to her is her sister Josette Saltzman. Their father is the headmaster of the Salvatore School."</p>
<p>Hope stopped smiling. "Shit... she's going to make the rest of my night a living hell. I was just thinking that when I walked away from the table. I was hoping that I was wrong. But since I just went and pissed off the Queen of the snobby rich kids, I know I'm screwed."</p>
<p>Maya laughed as she walked away. It was times like this Hope really wished that she was allowed to use her magic outside of her home.</p>
<p>She finished making the drinks and headed back to the table. She handed each one of them their drinks. Taking a deep breath, Hope spoke. "Are you ready to order, or do you still need a few minutes?"</p>
<p>One of the boys opened his mouth to say something but Lizzie shut him up quickly with the death glare from hell.</p>
<p>"Seriously Lizzie?" Josette, at least that was what Maya had called her, called out her sister again. She looked back at Hope. "I'm sorry. It's going to be another couple of minutes." She smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Okay, sounds good. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you guys." Hope forced a smile and walked away.</p>
<p>Did all of those kids just let Lizzie do whatever she wanted all of the time? Rich kids made no sense to Hope. Well, rich private school kids. Hope's parents had left her a lot of money after they had passed. So technically, she was a rich kid. But she would be damned if she ever acted like that.</p>
<p>"Hope?" she heard a voice from behind her. It was one of the boys from the Salvatore table.</p>
<p>She forced another smile. "Yes? Everything okay?" she asked through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"I... I'm sorry about Lizzie. She's not always the nicest. I mean deep down she has a really big heart. Well, sort of. But anyways, I'm sorry about her. And I just wanted to tell you that. We're not all that bad." the boy rambled.</p>
<p>He seemed very awkward. But at least he was trying. Hope genuinely smiled. "Don't worry. People like that don't get to me. I have other things to worry about." she laughed.</p>
<p>He looked down at his shoes. "Oh. Good. Then, I'm just going to go back to the table now. Before I make this even more uncomfortable." he chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'll be out in a minute to take your orders." Hope replied.</p>
<p>"Okay. See you soon. My name is Landon by the way." he smiled as he turned and walked away.</p>
<p>Well at least they weren't all assholes. "Who was the adorable nerd you were just talking to?" Maya snuck up behind Hope, startling her.</p>
<p>"Jesus Maya. Don't do that." Hope whisper yelled at her friend.</p>
<p>"Hey, who was that Salvatore tool you were talking to?" Ethan snuck up on the other side of Hope, startling her again.</p>
<p>"Damn it! Do either of you ever make a sound or do you always have to creep up on people like that? His name is Landon and he was just apologizing on behalf of Lizzie Saltzman and her piss poor attitude. Now, if you two are done creeping up on people, don't you have a bet to finish? Also, if I don't get back to that table soon, Lizzie Saltzman might actually murder me." Hope stormed off.</p>
<p>Luckily, when Hope returned to the table, everyone gave their orders with no other incidents. Hope took their menus, put their orders in, and brought refills to whomever needed them.</p>
<p>Hope's only other table had left already and closing time was coming up fast. So the Salvatore kids were her last table of the night.</p>
<p>When their food was finished, Hope got it to the table as quick as possible. She wanted them out as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Things were going smoothly. Lizzie hadn't uttered another word since Josie had called her out. Maybe things would stay running smooth until the end of her shift.</p>
<p>"Do we have a problem here?!" Hope heard Lizzie yelling from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Shit." She ran out to the floor.</p>
<p>The Salvatore kids were all standing at their table, and a group of Timberwolves stood in front of them. </p>
<p>"What's going on here?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"Ask them. We were eating, minding our own business, when these assholes started throwing stuff at us." One of the boys Hope didn't know answered her.</p>
<p>She looked over at her classmates. "Connor? Is that true?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"They shouldn't even be here. They're a bunch of snobby, rich, cheaters. They shouldn't even be allowed to leave their stupid private school." Connor shot back.</p>
<p>"Cheaters?!" Another one of the Salvatore boys stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Raf... calm down." Landon told the boy.</p>
<p>"Yeah Raf." Connor emphasized the other boys name. "Listen to your butt buddy and calm down."</p>
<p>This was not going to end well. "Everyone calm down. Connor, Dana, Sasha... take yourselves back to your table with all of your friends or you can leave. We are not doing this here. I've had a long day and I don't need any of this bullshit" Hope snapped.</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet. Then Connor and the rest of her classmates turned to go back to their table. Surprising Hope.</p>
<p>Thank god. Last thing Hope needed was to break up a fight. Especially this close to the end of her shift.</p>
<p>"Oh Lizzie?" Dana turned around. "I was talking to my mom the other day and she said that you hadn't been by to get your crazy pills this month. So you might want to do that."</p>
<p>Hope closed her eyes. "Fuck." She said to herself. She already knew what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Hope turned and rushed over to them, hoping to stop Lizzie from attacking Dana. But was taken by surprise when Josette Saltzman stepped forward and punch Dana straight in the nose. As much as Hope had enjoyed the visual, she could not let this escalate. </p>
<p>Both groups of students headed straight for each other. Maya and Ethan rushed out to try to help Hope stop the fight that was about to happen.</p>
<p>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone yelled in the midst of all of the chaos.</p>
<p>Everyone stopped.</p>
<p>"Mom?" Ethan and Maya said at the same time as Hope said, "Sheriff Mac?"</p>
<p>"Everyone get out and go home. Now." The Sheriff ordered forcefully.</p>
<p>"But she hit me first Sheriff." Dana shot.</p>
<p>"If everyone is not out of this restaurant by the time I count to ten, I will take each and every one of you down to the station and call your parents." Sheriff Mac reiterated.</p>
<p>Nobody moved. "One." She started counting.</p>
<p>Everyone rushed out of the door as soon as she started counting. The restaurant was completely empty within seconds.</p>
<p>"Thank you mom." Ethan spoke first.</p>
<p>"What was that all about?" Sheriff Mac asked.</p>
<p>"Connor, Dana, and their goons tried to start a fight with the spoiled rich kids. Hope stopped it, well for a second. Then Dana said something about Lizzie Saltzman and whatever it was, it must have been bad. Because Josie Saltzman punched Dana right in the face." Maya told her mother.</p>
<p>"Josie? Josie Saltzman hit someone?" Hope had never seen the Sheriff look so surprised.</p>
<p>"It was crazy mom. Hope ran over to stop Lizzie and we were all thrown for a loop when she wasn't the one who punched Dana in her stupid face..."</p>
<p>"Maya!" Sheriff Mac interrupted.</p>
<p>"Sorry mom." Maya apologized.</p>
<p>"Alright. Well you all should probably clean up and then head home." Sheriff Mac told them before leaving.</p>
<p>"You know what really sucks?" Ethan asked as they started cleaning up.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Maya asked.</p>
<p>"Mom chased them all out of here before any of them could pay their bills." Ethan replied.</p>
<p>"Shit." Maya looked upset.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I made enough in tips tonight to be able to cover it all." Hope told the siblings.</p>
<p>"What? No. We'll help too, split it three ways. Right Ethan?" Maya looked to her brother.</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>Hope shook her head. "You guys don't have to do that. You have your whole bet and all that."</p>
<p>"Screw the bet. We aren't letting you pay for all of this by yourself." Maya stated firmly.</p>
<p>"Agreed."</p>
<p>Ethan and Maya could get on every single one of her nerves, but they were the two best friends that Hope could ever ask for.</p>
<p>"Fine. We'll split it. But on one condition. You two go home. Let me clean up. Don't argue. I need some alone time, and I really don't mind it." Hope told her friends.</p>
<p>Maya looked like she was ready to argue, but Ethan placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Okay fine. We'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe Hope."</p>
<p>Hope smiled. "You guys too." They split the leftover bill and the twin left Hope alone to clean up.</p>
<p>She was just about finished when she heard the front door open. She must had forgotten to lock it. "I'm sorry, we're closed." Footsteps grew closer. Hope turned around, "I said we're... closed."</p>
<p>"Hope?" The man asked.</p>
<p>Hope stared at the man for a moment before speaking. "Who are you?" she asked. The man looked so familiar, yet she couldn't ever remember meeting him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. My name is Dr. Alaric Saltzman. Headmaster and the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted." he introduced himself.</p>
<p>"And you're here because?" she asked confused.</p>
<p>"The incident earlier, my daughters told me about it when they got back to the school. They also informed me that they didn't get a chance to pay for their meals." He explained.</p>
<p>"That would be accurate." Hope said.</p>
<p>"Would it be safe to assume that the other students did not get a chance to pay for their meals as well?" Dr. Saltzman asked.</p>
<p>"You assume correctly. But me and my friends split our tips to pay for it. Not a big deal." Hope replied.</p>
<p>"Well that was very generous of you. And I would like to personally apologize for the actions that transpired here tonight. On behalf of the Salvatore School, and my daughters..."</p>
<p>"Yeah and I appreciate that and all, but I'm trying to close up here and get home." Hope interrupted.</p>
<p>Dr. Saltzman smiled. "I didn't just come here to apologize." he pulled out his wallet. "There were... 14 students total, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but don't worry about it Dr. Saltzman. Like I said, we already took care of it." Hope reassured him.</p>
<p>"Total bill would be roughly $300 give or take. Here's $360, split it with your friends. There's no use arguing. Have a good night Hope. Again, I apologize" Dr. Saltzman placed the money on a table and left without another word.</p>
<p>Hope shook her head and pocketed the money. Maya and Ethan would be thrilled when they found out that they were going to get their money back, and then some.</p>
<p>She finished cleaning up, locked up the builing, and headed home for the night.</p>
<p>All she could think about her whole way home, was Josie Saltzman punching Dana in the face. As she replayed the scene in her head on repeat, Hope couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.</p>
<p>Maybe not all of the rich private school kids were all that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maybe Next Time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note, this story is going to start out a little slow. I will be using some aspects from the show that are cannon, but I will be changing a lot around and making it my own. Also, Hope is completely unaware that there are other supernaturals in Mystic Falls. </p>
<p>Thank you so much to everyone who commented or left kudos! I really hope that you all like this story. It's you guys that keep me writing! So, thank you. You're all amazing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks went by without incident. And Hope was right, Ethan and Maya were beyond thrilled when they got their money back. </p>
<p>Hope was back into her routine and she loved it. Wake up, run, school, training with Freya, work, home, sleep, repeat.</p>
<p>There was only one slight change. Every Friday night, 8 p.m. sharp, the Salvatore kids came in for dinner. And they always requested to sit in Hope's section.</p>
<p>Sometimes it was the same eight as the first night. Sometimes less. But every time, the Saltzman twins were there. And much to everyone's happiness, they always paid before they left.</p>
<p>After about a month and a half, Hope was actually starting to enjoy their presence. She felt strangely drawn to them. It was even getting easier to talk to Lizzie.</p>
<p>Maya and Ethan even joined in conversations sometimes.</p>
<p>Ethan, Landon, MG, and another one of the Salvatore students really seemed to get along. They were always talking about comics and superheroes. It was actually quite amusing to listen to. Maya and Lizzie always had a good time teasing the boys.</p>
<p>One Friday, after a particularly rough week, Hope sat out back of the Mystic Grill. She needed the fresh air. A break from everything. She had already had three particularly difficult tables and was in no mood for another. </p>
<p>"Hope? Are you out here?" Maya asked walking outside.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm here." Hope stood up.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You look... off." Maya looked concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm just tired. I might cut out early tonight if you and Ethan are okay with it." Hope asked.</p>
<p>"It's been a slow Friday. So we should be good..." Maya trailed off.</p>
<p>"What? Why'd you say it like that?" Hope questioned.</p>
<p>"Well, our new friends from the Salvatore School are here. Well, sort of."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"It's just MG... and Josie." Maya told her.</p>
<p>"That's it?" Hope asked. Josie had never come without Lizzie before. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I thought it was weird too. I've never seen the Saltzman twins separated before. Like ever." Maya said.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll stop by their table to say hello before I head out." Hope said quietly.</p>
<p>Maya smirked. "Oh good, because Josie was asking for you specifically when she came in."</p>
<p>Hope felt her face turn red. Why? That was strange. "Why'd you say it like that? With that look on your face?" she asked her friend.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go. I have tables to wait on and you have guests to go see before you head home." Maya ran inside before Hope could question it.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she took off her apron and headed inside to clock out.</p>
<p>Hope walked over to MG and Josie's table. She just planned on saying a quick hello, and then heading home.</p>
<p>"Hope!" Josie exclaimed when she saw the other girl. "Maya mentioned that you had disappeared, thought you might have gone home. I didn't think that we would see you." </p>
<p>"Yeah, Josie was really ups..." There was a loud thump from under the table, followed by an even louder "OW." from MG.</p>
<p>Hope couldn't help but laugh. Josie was beyond red in the face. "You good?" Hope asked teasingly.</p>
<p>"Yep. So good. Like better than good... and I'm going to stop now." Josie rambled.</p>
<p>Hope decided to give the girl a break. "I was actually just getting ready to head out when Maya told me that you guys were out here. So I figured I would swing by to say hello before I went home."</p>
<p>"Well I'm glad you did." Josie smiled shyly.</p>
<p>"Yeah me too." Hope smiled back.</p>
<p>The two girls just sat there, smiling at each other until MG cleared his throat. "You could join us if you'd like? Since you're off of work."</p>
<p>Hope smiled at the boy. "It's been a really long week and I am beyond exhausted. Otherwise I would love to. Like I said, I just wanted to say hello really quick before I went home."</p>
<p>Hope thought that she saw a flash of disappointment on Josie's face, but she couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>"Okay then. Maybe next time." MG said.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time." Hope agreed.</p>
<p>MG stood up and hugged Hope, taking her by surprise. "Get home safe Hope. It was good seeing you."</p>
<p>Hope smiled and hugged the boy back. "Bye MG." she looked towards Josie. "Bye Josie."</p>
<p>Josie stood up too and moved to hug Hope as well. As the two girls embraced, Hope couldn't help but notice how good the other girl smelled. 'Ew stop it Hope. That's so creepy' she thought to herself. "Bye Hope." Josie whispered.</p>
<p>They pulled away from each other slowly. "So this is why you always wast to come here so bad. Wow Jojo, everything is really starting to make sense."</p>
<p>Hope turned to see a girl about her age, that she had never met before.</p>
<p>"Penelope? What are you doing here?" Josie questioned.</p>
<p>Hope took a step back. She had no idea what was going on.</p>
<p>"That's all you have for me Jojo? 'What am I doing here?' Where's your co-dependent partner at Jo? The whole time we were together, you couldn't spend more than two seconds away from her. So what the hell is this all about?" Penelope motioned between Hope and Josie.</p>
<p>"This is not the time or the place." Josie said, barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"Then let's go outside where it's a little more private." Penelope motioned towards the door.</p>
<p>Josie turned to follow the other girl outside.</p>
<p>Hope took a step forward but MG's hand grabbed her own. He shook his head no.</p>
<p>Hope watched as Josie followed Penelope outside and out of view. "MG what the hell was that about?" Hope sat across from the boy.</p>
<p>"Hope I don't know if I should say anything. I don't really think that it's my place. Josie is my best friend and I don't want to betray her trust." MG seemed conflicted.</p>
<p>"MG, did you see the look on her face? Is she okay? Do I need to worry about her getting hurt? What the hell was that? You know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't genuinely concerned." Hope freaked.</p>
<p>"Hey, is everything okay? Where is Josie?" Maya approached the table.</p>
<p>"That's what I am trying to figure out. MG?" Hope looked back at the boy.</p>
<p>MG sighed. "Fine. But if Josie gets mad I'm sending her to you."</p>
<p>"MG just spit it out already!" Maya and Hope said at the same time.</p>
<p>"That was Penelope Park, Josie's ex. Penelope dumped Josie a few months ago, broke Josie's heart. She said that Josie spent all of her time trying to make sure that Lizzie was okay that it was almost like she wasn't dating her at all. Claimed that Lizzie sucked all of the oxygen out of any room she was in and sucked the energy out of Josie as well. It was pretty ugly. She did it in front of practically the whole school. It got really bad for a while there." MG explained.</p>
<p>"And you just let Josie go out there with her all alone MG? What the hell?" Hope hopped up and headed for the door.</p>
<p>"Wait Hope! There are things you don't know!" MG yelled behind her. </p>
<p>Hope heard Maya yelling as well, but she didn't stop. Hope needed to find Josie. Make sure that she was okay.</p>
<p>She flew out the door looking for the other two girls. Hope didn't see them anywhere. She was starting to get panicky. </p>
<p>That's when she heard the yelling. It was coming from the alley. Hope ran to the side of the building.</p>
<p>She saw Josie turning to walk away from Penelope. Penelope grabbed Josie's arm to pull her back. "Ouch Penelope! Let go."</p>
<p>Hope took a step forward. "No. Josie, we need to talk about this. Talk about everything." Penelope tried to pull Josie closer to her.</p>
<p>Hope had seen enough. She pulled up her hand and prepared to use a spell to get Penelope off of Josie. She didn't care if she got in trouble from her aunt. She was well hidden enough that nobody would see her. It would be fine.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to say the spell, but stopped dead in her tracks then she saw what happened next.</p>
<p>Josie reached out and put her hand on Penelope's arm. It started glowing red.</p>
<p>"Penelope. I said... let. Go. Of. Me!" Josie flung her arm up and Penelope went flying. </p>
<p>Hope quickly made her way back to the front of the building before either of the other girls saw her. She just stood there for a second. Just pacing back and forth. What had she just seen? What the hell was that? Was Josie a witch?</p>
<p>"Hope? Hope are you okay? What's going on?" Ethan, Maya, and MG came running out when they saw Hope pacing out front.</p>
<p>She didn't know what to say. She might have actually been a little bit in shock. "I... uh. I have to go." Then she took off running towards home. Leaving her three, very confused friends behind her.</p>
<p>Hope ran all the way home, slamming the door behind her. "Hope?" Freya came to the front door. "Hope what's wrong?"</p>
<p>She didn't know what to say. So she said nothing. Instead she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut.</p>
<p>Hope paced back and forth in her room before finally falling onto her bed.</p>
<p>The scene from the alleyway continued in Hope's brain on repeat.</p>
<p>Josie grabbing Penelope's arm. Why did it turn red the way it did? Then watching Penelope fly across the alley. It was all a lot to process.</p>
<p>The only thing that Hope knew one hundred percent without a doubt... Josette Saltzman was definitely a witch.</p>
<p>There was a knock on Hope's door, breaking her from her thoughts. "Hope? Can I come in?" Freya called out.</p>
<p>"Yes." Hope replied just loud enough for her aunt to hear.</p>
<p>The door opened and Freya walked in. "Hope, what's going on?" She sat on the bed next to her niece.</p>
<p>Hope thought for a second before she spoke. She wanted to think of the perfect way to word this without giving too much away.</p>
<p>"I was doing research the other day and I started thinking. My parents lived here at one point before I was born right? Like here in Mystic Falls?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, well yes. Kind of. That's a bit of a long story. Why do you ask?" Freya seemed nervous. Hope could sense it.</p>
<p>"Well... are there other supernaturals in Mystic Falls? Aside from you and me?" Hope questioned.</p>
<p>Freya fell silent. "What brought this up? Did something happen?" She avoided answering the question.</p>
<p>"Aunt Freya. I know my parents have a history with this town. Now I don't know the specifics, but I know that there were werewolves, witches, and vampires here at some point. But are they still here? Why did my parents leave here? What were they even doing here to begin with? Why are you avoiding my questions? You know that I'm going to get the answers to my questions with or without your help, so why don't you just make it easy and help me?" Hope stood up.</p>
<p>"That... is a lot to unpack in one night. I really think that we do need to talk about all of this. And I promise you that I will answer any and all questions that you might have. But before I do that, I need you to answer one thing for me. Can you do that?" Freya asked.</p>
<p>"Only if you promise to be honest with me." Hope replied.</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay, then go ahead."</p>
<p>"What is bringing all of this up right now? Did something happen?" Freya asked.</p>
<p>Hope sighed. "I think that I met another witch."</p>
<p>"You think?" Freya asked visibly confused.</p>
<p>"Well it was dark, but it seemed like the witch I saw... well it looked like she was taking the energy from another girl before she used her magic. I really don't know how else to describe it." Hope explained.</p>
<p>A look of realization came across Freya's face. "Sounds like you've come across a siphoner witch. Basically a witch with no magic of her own. She would have to siphon the magic from another magical object, person, or creature of some kind. They're very rare, but I've heard of a few."</p>
<p>"So... if she had to siphon magic from something or someone else, then the girl she siphoned from has to be some kind of supernatural as well... right?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"Technically yes." Freya took a deep breath. "Hope, there are some things that we need to talk about."</p>
<p>"There are other supernaturals in Mystic Falls aren't there?" Hope asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. There are."</p>
<p>"Like a lot more?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And you've known about them, haven't you?"</p>
<p>"Hope, you know the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted?"</p>
<p>Hope nodded.</p>
<p>"Well it's not a school for 'snobby rich kids' as you and your friends like to call it. It's a school for young supernaturals. Vampires, witches, werewolves. It was opened a couple of years after you were born. Just before your parents passed away. Your father's donation is a big part of the reason why the school even got up and running. He was close with one of the founders, Caroline Forbes. There's a whole long history that goes along with it." Freya finally started to explain everything.</p>
<p>Hope was flooded with emotions. She was happy that she finally learned the truth. She was angry that her aunt had kept this a secret from her for so long. She was confused, because if her father supported this school... then why didn't she go there?</p>
<p>"Hope? Are you okay? I know this is a lot... and I know that I should have told you sooner. And..."</p>
<p>"Yeah. You're right Aunt Freya. You should have told me. You should have told me about all of this. I am pissed off, confused, and hurt... You kept such a huge secret from me. But... I get it, I understand. I know enough about my father's history, about some of the horrible things he did, to know that if people knew who I really was... well it could end badly. I wish I would have known though Aunt Freya." Hope interrupted.</p>
<p>"There are people, other than our family, who know who and what you are. The founders of the Salvatore School know. It's why we moved here to begin with. I was originally going to enroll you in the Salvatore School. But then I wanted you to have a semi-normal life. I didn't want you to have to go through the things that the rest of your family did growing up. You deserved better than that. I wanted better for you. So I enrolled you in the public school instead. And I taught you myself. That was selfish, and wrong, and I am so sorry I kept this from you for so long." Freya told Hope.</p>
<p>Hope thought for a second. "So, if I wanted to attend the Salvatore School, would you let me transfer?" she asked.</p>
<p>"If that's what you really want, then yes. Hope, I would let you transfer. Just think it over first. Make sure it's what you really want." Freya stood up. "I love you Hope. Always and forever."</p>
<p>Freya left Hope alone in her room. Okay, so everyone at the Salvatore school was supernatural. Hope wasn't imagining what she saw mere hours ago.</p>
<p>Hope had so many questions. Questions that could only be answered if she went to the Salvatore school.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she would have to quit her job... move into the Salvatore school... leave her two best friends behind. Could she do that? Would she want to?</p>
<p>This was a lot to think about.</p>
<p>Hope tossed and turned all night. Unable to sleep due to all of the thoughts that were running through her head. </p>
<p>The only real reason Hope could come up with to not transfer, was leaving Ethan and Maya. They were the best friends she had ever had. Her only friends really. They were her people.</p>
<p>Sunlight crept through her blinds. Hope hadn't slept at all. She hadn't even gotten up for her morning run. This was all just too much.</p>
<p>Things would be so much easier if Ethan and Maya knew everything. Or were just supernaturals themselves. She wished she could just tell them everything.</p>
<p>Hope shot up out of her bed and got dressed quickly. She had an idea.</p>
<p>She texted Maya and Ethan and asked them to met her at their spot in the woods. She told them that it was an emergency and to hurry.</p>
<p>Hope didn't even bother grabbing her keys and took off running towards her destination. She got there before Ethan and Maya.</p>
<p>That made her a little nervous. She had no idea if this was a good idea. Her Aunt Freya would kill her if she knew what Hope was getting ready to do right now. Like, dead.</p>
<p>"Hope? What's going on? What's the emergency?" Maya and Ethan showed up, obviously worried.</p>
<p>Hope took a deep breath. This was it, now or never. "I love you guys. You know that right? You are two of my favorite people in the whole world."</p>
<p>"You're one of our favorite people too. And we also love you." Ethan said. </p>
<p>"Now can you please tell us what the hell is going on? Because I, for one, am freaking out a little bit. You're not like... dying are you?" Maya added.</p>
<p>Hope smiled. "No, I'm not dying."</p>
<p>"Okay. Well that's good..." Ethan said, so very obviously confused. Maya looked equally as confused.</p>
<p>"This is going to sound absolutely crazy. But it's all true. And I need you to believe me. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you. The both of you." Hope looked at her friends.</p>
<p>"What's going on Hope? You know that we would never leave you. You are our person." Maya confessed. Ethan nodded in approval.</p>
<p>"Okay, so you guys know vampires, werewolves, witches, magic?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, we've all read the stories and watched the movies Hope." both siblings were becoming increasingly more confused.</p>
<p>This was it.</p>
<p>"Here goes nothing. They're all real. All of it. And I know that that sounds totally crazy and you're both looking at me like I have completely lost my mind. But I assure you that I have not. And I can prove it." Hope confesses.</p>
<p>"How exactly are you going to do that?" Maya speaks up first.</p>
<p>Hope took a deep breath and focused. "Invisique." She said, cloaking herself.</p>
<p>"What the actual fuck?!"</p>
<p>"Holy shit Hope?!"</p>
<p>Maya and Ethan said at the same time.</p>
<p>Hope uncloaked herself so that her friends could see her again. It was dead silent. Hope started to feel the panic set in.</p>
<p>Again, Maya was the first to speak. "So... you're a witch?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Sort of." Hope replied.</p>
<p>"Sort of?!" Ethan shot. "That looked pretty damn witchy to me!"</p>
<p>"It's kind of a long story." Hope replied.</p>
<p>"Well... we're still here. And we have time. Right Ethan?" Maya looked at her brother.</p>
<p>"Of course." Ethan agreed.</p>
<p>"Okay then. I am going to try to make this long story as short as possible. So basically, my paternal grandmother was an original witch. My mother, Hayley Marshall, was an Alpha of the Cresent Wolf pack. And my father, Niklaus Mikaelson, was an original vampire... and the first werewolf/vampire hybrid. I was never supposed to be born. I shouldn't exist. I am the only one of my kind." Hope explained as much as she could.</p>
<p>"So... you're a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch?" Ethan asked.</p>
<p>"Technically yes. I'm a Tribrid. I'm the Tribrid." Hope confessed.</p>
<p>"You're very loose with your terms Hope. Sort of. And technically. Just spit it out. You're obviously not going to chase us away. We're still here. We aren't going anywhere." Maya told her friend.</p>
<p>Hope nodded. "Well even though I have both vampire and werewolf blood in my veins, I haven't actually activated either side yet. I'm only actively a witch."</p>
<p>"How do you activate your vampire and werewolf sides?" Maya asked.</p>
<p>"Well, to activate my vampire side, I have to die. Then ingest human blood to fully transition. And the werewolf gene can only be activated if I am directly responsible for killing a human. Accident or otherwise." Hope answered.</p>
<p>Her friends went silent again. But neither of them had run off yet. So that had to be good right?</p>
<p>"I just have one more question." Maya sighed.</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"Why were you so afraid to tell us? Did you really think that we would leave you? After everything that we have been through together?" Maya asked.</p>
<p>"Seriously? I just told you that supernatural creatures exist and that I am one of them. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Now Hope was the confused one.</p>
<p>"Hope. We don't care what you are, only who you are. You're still our best friend. Just slightly more bad ass then we thought you were." Ethan finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Really?" Hope asked, starting to cry.</p>
<p>"Yes you loser." Maya said pulling Hope into a hug. Ethan joined in the hugging as well.</p>
<p>The three of them stood in the middle of the forest, crying and holding each other.</p>
<p>"So wait..." Maya pulled away. "Why tell us now?"</p>
<p>"So first, all of this needs to be kept a secret. I mean it. Everything. It's a very dangerous world, moreso than you could ever know." her friends nodded. Hope continued. "So there's something else that I think I need to do. You know the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted right?"</p>
<p>The siblings nod.</p>
<p>"Well there's more... a lot more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just a heads up, it might be a week or so before I get chapter three up. I'm still working full time, apparently I'm essential lol. And I'm also in college full time, so things can get a bit busy at times. Again, thank you all for reading. I can't wait to hear what you all think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>